


Little Secret

by swtalmnd



Series: Cat Drabbles [2]
Category: Inception (2010)
Genre: Cats, Drabble Collection, Ficlet, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-18
Updated: 2017-03-18
Packaged: 2018-10-07 02:00:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10349892
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/swtalmnd/pseuds/swtalmnd
Summary: ghostrepeater asked for "eames very obviously has a secret"





	

"Stop," said Arthur, not bothering to look up from the mark's fiancée's financials. "Whatever it is, don't bring it into the warehouse."

"I have no idea what you mean," said Eames, easing his way toward the makeup table he was using for his own work area.

"Eames, for someone who lies for a living, you are terrible at keeping secrets," replied Arthur. He marked off the indiscretion he'd been looking for, then sat back and swiveled his chair to face Eames. "What is it?"

"It's nothing, darling," said Eames.

Eames' coat wriggled in a manner that suggested it was not, in fact, nothing.

"Eames, we cannot adopt another dog." Arthur tried to look stern rather than fond.

Eames' coat meowed, and then Eames allowed a furry orange head to poke its way out from between his lapels. "It's name's Charlie, because I didn't want to be a peeping tom and that can be either sex."

Arthur huffed a laugh, getting up to go over and scratch between the tiny orange ears. "Charlie, huh?"

"It's not a dog," Eames pointed out hopefully.

Arthur gave Eames a very warm kiss indeed. "I suppose I have always been more of a cat person."


End file.
